Fifteen Minutes of Fame
by Moonchampion
Summary: It's every teen's dream to be famous... but Scott Summers soon learns that being in the public's eye isn't all it's cracked up to be. But to give up the fame means giving up a fantastic new love he's found with the hottest pop-star on the planet. What's
1. Fifteen Minutes of Fame

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Fifteen Minutes of Fame**

By

Moonchampion

            "Oh, I've got to get that CD!" shouted Kitty as she and the others watched the music video on television.

            "I know!" cried Jubilee over the television.  "Dazzler is the hottest thing out there!"

            "Oh she's hot all right!" yelled Bobby.  Suddenly, a pillow smacked Bobby in the face.  He grinned across the room at Amara, who had thrown the pillow.  "Hey, she is hot.  That's why she needs me, Bobby Drake, to cool her down."

            "Get real," said Amara.

            Scott walked by the room, and shook his head.  He had tried to study all over the house, and to his surprise there wasn't a quiet nook to be found.  Now, that they'd found new students, it was hard to find a place to yourself.  Scott decided he'd head to public library to study for his test on Friday.  He only had two days to get ready, and between school and sessions here at the mansion, time was scarce.

            "Headed out?" asked Jean from the stairs.  Scott was a few feet from the door.  He turned to see his friend and nodded.  "I'd go too, but it's my night to help Ororo with dinner.  Guess I'll see you when you get back."

            "Bye, Jean," said Scott as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.  He almost found himself running to his car, trying to leave before anything came up and forced him back into the house.  The car's engine came to life as Scott turned the key.  He revved the engine a few times, and then pulled the car to the gate.  "Free at last," he said to himself.  Scott's foot pressed down on the accelerator and he was home free.

            Scott found himself walking through the aisle at the library searching for a particular book he needed.  The catalog on the computer said that it was the last copy in stock.  Scott decided to grab before someone else from his class showed up to check it out.  Scott ran his finger down the rows and columns of books searching for the book.  Finally, he found it.

            "Yes!" whispered Scott to himself.  Just as he grabbed the book, and turned to head back to his desk, he bumped into someone.  It was a girl.  She was short, and had short blonde hair as well.  She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a large, baggy, gray sweatshirt with a hood, a Yankees baseball cap, and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Scott apologized.  He bent down and helped the girl up.  "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said the girl as she quickly pulled her arms away from Scott.  "You always go around knocking over girls?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry," said Scott, annoyed by the girl's rudeness.

She scoffed and took a brief look at Scott.  Then, she spotted the book in his hand.  She started to reach for it.  "Hey, that's the book I need!"

"Whoa!" said Scott.  "I need this book too, and I found it first."

"Shhh!" hissed the librarian as she walked by and found the pair of teens bickering at each other.  Once she was satisfied that they would remain quiet she left.  Scott and the girl stared at each other hatefully.  Then, the girl reached for the book again.

"Give me the book," she demanded.

"No," whispered Scott.  "I need it to study."

"Well, so do I!" said the girl.

"Shhh!"  The librarian had returned, and the scowl on face was much more severe than before.  Yet, again, she left when it appeared that Scott and the girl were going to be quiet.  Scott decided to follow the librarian's example and leave.  Then, he felt the girl grab his shoulder.  He turned around to find her acting a little more humble than before.

"Please?" she pleaded, "my tutor is giving me the test tomorrow.  If I fail, I'm in big trouble.  I'll bring it to you as soon as I'm done with it.  I promise."

Scott sighed.  He couldn't believe that he was actually going to give in, but reluctantly he handed over the book.  "Here.  Don't worry about it," said Scott, "I'll manage."  The girl smiled and started to heads towards the check out counter.  Then, she paused and turned around.

"Thank you…" she began.

"Scott," he added, "My name's Scott."

"Thanks, Scott.  My name's Alison."

"You're welcome, Alison," said Scott with a faint smile.  "Say, do you always wear sunglasses at night?"

"Do you?" asked Alison as she tipped Scott's glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Hey!" cried Scott, as he pushed the glasses back over his eyes.

"Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" said the librarian.  Scott tried to explain, but the librarian kept pointing to the door.  Scott sighed and headed out the door and back to his car.

"Great," said Scott.  "Oh, well, I guess I've still got tomorrow to study."

Scott crossed the parking lot and hopped into his car.  He started the engine and began to pull out.  Suddenly, he heard screams coming from behind him.  Scott paused to see Alison running out of the library with a mob of people storming behind her.

"Oh my God!  It's Dazzler!  Dazzler, can I have you autograph?!" shouted the mob as the chased her.

Scott tapped his car horn, and Alison looked towards him.  He waved his hand at her, signaling her to come on.  Alison quickly ran towards Scott's car and hopped inside.  Once she was in, Scott pulled off.  He drove as fast as he could (within the speed limit) and made some clever turns to lose anyone that would have been following him.

"Care to explain what that was about?" said Scott.  "I know they're strict on overdue book fines, but I didn't think they're that bad."

Alison looked at Scott, completely shocked.  "You don't know who I am?  I'm Alison Blaire.  You know, Dazzler?  I'm only the hottest techno-pop star out right now.  Come on?  I've totally eliminated any competition from Aguilera, Spears, Moore and even Shakira."

Scott glanced over at his passenger.  He looked at her appearance and a smirk spread over his face.  "So you're Dazzler?" he asked.  Alison nodded.  She pulled off her sunglasses and baseball cap.  She ran her fingers through her short, dark blonde hair, and glanced at Scott again.  He did recognize her.  She was the girl from the video that Kitty and the others had been watching earlier.  His jaw dropped.  "I don't believe it!"

"So you have heard of me?" she asked.

"Actually, all I've done is heard you," said Scott.  "My friends play you as loud as humanly possible.  I give them about a few more weeks before they're permanently deaf."  Alison giggled at Scott's joke.  "So, uh, where should I take you?"

Alison sighed.  "Just drive.  I don't get out much you know.  I never get to just hang out," she explained.  "This life might seem glamorous, but it's really quite lonely.  I rarely get to just… have fun like a normal teenager."  Alison glanced over at Scott.  "Got any ideas about where a normal girl can have a good time?"

"What about your test tomorrow?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," replied Alison.  "For the rest of the night, I'm not Dazzler, just plain old Alison Blaire out having fun on the town with her new friend Scott."

Scott looked over at Alison who was now smiling at him.  "Fun, huh?  Yeah, I've got an idea where we can go to have some fun."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Secrets Revealed

(Fifteen Minutes of Fame Part II)

By

Moonchampion

"You know you're going down," warned Scott.

"Don't count on it," countered Alison. "I've still got a chance to take you out."

"Wanna bet?" said Scott as a smile began to spread across his face. With a simple movement in his wrist, and a single push of a button, it was over.

"No! I don't believe it!" cried Alison. "You beat me again!" Alison watched the replay, as characters on the fighting game played out the last few seconds of action, where Scott delivered the fatal blow. "You told me you hadn't played this game before."

"Well, technically, I haven't. This is Mutant Fighter IV, I've only mastered the first three," said Scott. He noticed a slight frown pop up on Alison's face as she retreated from the large game console. "Hey, come on," pleaded Scott. "Here," said Scott, "you forgot this." She turned to find Scott presenting her with an extra large purple and blue panda bear that Scott had won by knocking over thirty-nine consecutive stacks of bottles. The man tending the booth had to beg Scott to leave.

Alison took the bear into her arms and smiled. She looked up at Scott, who seemed to be enjoying himself as well. "I want to thank you again," said Alison. "You have no idea what it means to me."

"Forget about it," said Scott. The pair of teens stepped out of the arcade and gazed upon the rest of the amusement park. "Okay, so what do you want to do next? Ride the roller coaster? Grab a bite to eat? Take the bumper cars for a spin?"

"I've got an idea! Come on!" cried Alison as she seized Scott's hand. She pulled him through the crowd of people. As they raced through the people walking in the opposite direction, Scott found himself constantly apologizing to people for bumping into them and nearly knocking them over. "I want to ride this."

Scott's mouth dropped open when he finally realized their destination. "I—I can't," said Scott. He gazed at the sign to verify what he was seeing. She had actually brought him to the Tunnel of Love. "Uh, Alison," began Scott, "this is really for couples. I mean, we're just friends."

"I know, Scott," said Alison. "I'm not expecting you to propose to me or anything. Lighten up." Scott felt a since of relief wash over him. "Truth be told, I've never been on a normal date, and chances are that I'll never get the chance. So will you please humor me… after all, you just said you were my friend."

Scott sighed. "All right," said Scott. "Let's go," and he allowed himself to be pulled into the line with Alison leading him by the wrist. After a few minutes, they finally found themselves being ushered into a boat shaped like a swan. After the attendant had made sure they were secure in the boat, they found themselves drifting into the heart-shaped cave. Once inside, both Alison and Scott stared at the decoration inside the cave. Their were figurines of cupid, artificial bushes of roses, there were even pictures of some of the most famous couples: Adam and Eve, Samson and Delilah. There were even modern displays of celebrities like Leonardo DiCarprio and Kate Winslett from Titanic and Reed and Sue Richards from the Fantastic Four.

"Thanks, Scott," said Alison, "for bringing me here… for letting me be a normal teenage girl for one night."

"Hey, you're welcome," said Scott. Alison smiled and reached over to give Scott a hug. However, at that moment, there were a series of flashes and an eruption of people shouting. "Oh my God! It's Dazzler!" "Dazzler! Dazzler this way!" "Dazzler! Is this you new beau?!" "Oh my God! What a hunk! I wish I were Dazzler!" "Isn't that Freddie Prinze, Jr.?!" "Dazzler, can I have your autograph!"

As the bulbs continued to flash, and the mob proceeded to swarm around the boat, Scott and Alison found themselves shielding their eyes, and trying to avoid the hands of the fans. There were even television cameras swarming for a peek. "Stand back! Stand back, please!" pleaded Scott, but it was useless.

"Get back!" cried Alison. As she raised her hand, a bright flash of light erupted from it. The crowd's prowling hands and flashing cameral bulbs all came to a stop. The people within the mob were now grabbing their eyes, rubbing them. The blinding flash of light had left them quite distracted. "Come on," cried Alison. Scott stood there dazzled by what he'd just seen. He had his suspicions, but he couldn't believe it. He quickly climbed out of the boat and followed Alison as she raced through the mob as they rubbed their eyes.

After a brief run, the teens found themselves back at Scott's car. Alison remained quiet for most of the ride, as the wind slowly danced about her hair hanging from underneath her baseball cap. "So, I saw what you did back there," said Scott. Alison turned to look at Scott, she had a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"Yeah, I know," said Alison. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me again. I… I just hope you can keep that between us. If the public found out that I was different…."

"Alison, calm down," said Scott. Alison gazed at Scott as they continued to race down the road. "Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone about your powers. Besides, you're not the only one that's different." Scott licked his lips slowly as he prepared to let her in on a secret of his own. "You see, I have special talents too."

"Well, come on Scott," said Alison, "I know being a complete video game freak is weird, but I wouldn't go as far as calling it a talent."

Scott shook his head at her remark. "No, Alison. I'm not talking about the video games." He turned the car off at the exit she had instructed him to earlier. He found himself heading towards the hotel that Alison said she'd been staying, while on tour in New York. "Alison, what I'm trying to tell you is that I have powers too."

Alison looked at Scott in disbelief. "Yeah, right, Scott," she said. "Look it's okay. I know I'm different, but you don't have to go on teasing me about it."

Scott slowed his car and pulled to a stop just short of the hotel. Scott looked around, made sure the coast was clear. He pointed up to a billboard, which displayed the face of a cowboy with a cigarette on the end. "Watch this," said Scott. Then, after making sure no one was looking at the time, Scott lowered his glasses to the bridge of his nose, and fired and optic blast at the edge of the cigarette. After the beam made contact, the end of the cigarette was smoking.

Alison couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You do have powers," she said. Alison seemed to be amazed by the notion that she wasn't alone. Scott smiled, seeing her happy actually gave him a feeling of delight. Scott started the car once again and pulled in front of the lobby. The attendant immediately came and opened the door. Before Alison got out of the car, she turned to face Scott.

"Here," said Alison. "This is my private cell number." She grabbed Scott's hand and placed the number in it. "Good night, Scott," she said as she closed his hand (trapping the number between his fingers and his palm.) Alison looked into Scott's eyes, the smile she had had on her face was gone. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Scott's. Scott accepted the kiss, brought his hand towards his face and caressed her hair, knocking the Yankees cap off of her head. After a few seconds, which seemed to last an eternity, they managed to pull themselves apart.

Alison stepped out of the car, and the attendant shut the door. Scott noticed her Yankees cap in the passenger's seat. "Alison, your cap," he called after her. She stopped turned and smiled.

"Keep it," she said. "That way I have a reason to see you later." With that, Alison disappeared into the hotel. When the doors closed behind her, Scott started his engine and began to head for home.

Scott walked through the front door, and found something he definitely didn't expect. Every last person that lived in the house was waiting for him to arrive. The minute Scott stepped into the house, he found himself trapped by gazes of astonishment, but no voices. Scott looked at all of them, confused by their reaction. Scott headed towards the TV room, but found Professor Xavier and Ororo standing just in front of the entrance to the room.

"Hi, Professor," began Scott. "Sorry, I'm so late, but I can explain."

"There's no need for that, Scott," said the Professor. "I know exactly where you were, and so does everyone else." The professor lifted his hand and gestured for Scott to enter the TV room. Scott bewildered by the Professor's comment. He stepped into the room, and the sight on the screen explained it all. Alison was on the screen, and Scott saw himself standing right next to her. It was the incident from the amusement park. Scott couldn't believe it made the 11 o'clock news so quickly.

"Scott," began the Professor, "I understand that I've encouraged you not to allow your mutant abilities to affect your private life, but this is on a completely different scale." The Professor seemed somewhat reluctant to continue, but he knew it had to be said. "Scott, this relationship is placing a lot of people in jeopardy. Not only yourself, but the other students of this school will be under a microscope." The Professor wheeled himself closer to Scott, and came to a stop. "Listen, Scott, I cannot tell you how to live you life, but I have to ask you to consider the consequences of this relationship. Not only to yourself and the school, but to Miss Blaire as well. It could ruin her career if the public found out you were a mutant… and it could ruin your life as well." Sensing that he'd said enough, the Professor decided to call it a night. "We'll continue this discussion later, Scott. For now, just consider what I've said."

The Professor and Ororo bid Scott good night, and left him alone in the TV room. He stared at the news report for a while, then decided to shut it off. Was the Professor actually asking him to end his relationship with Alison before it even got started. Scott shook his head, he'd handle it in the morning. Scott walked out of the TV room, and was met a series of cheers and questions from his friends.

"Scott, why didn't you tell us, you knew Dazzler?" asked Evan.

"Scott, can you get us into the next concert?" cried Kitty.

The cheers continued, and Scott received numerous pats on the back. However, after the brief display, Scott convinced everyone that it was time to turn in. And with several departing shouts of applause and pleas for tickets, Scott found himself alone. He shook his head, finding the previous display by his friends humorous.

As Scott began to ascend the stairs, he noticed someone standing at the top staring at him. Scott paused on the stairs and looked at figure more closely. "Jean?" said Scott. It was her, but something was wrong. Scott took a few steps closer, and then he realized Jean hadn't been downstairs with the rest of them. In fact, she hadn't been anywhere in sight. Scott took a few steps towards Jean and stopped. She wasn't moving, but still staring at him. "Jean, listen…." However, Jean didn't listen. Just as Scott began to speak, Jean turned on a heel, and quickly ran to her room.

Scott hung his head. He sighed and continued to the top of the stairs, where he saw something on the floor. Scott kneeled down and picked it up. His eyebrows arched in disbelief as he stared at the object. "I can't believe she still has this," said Scott. 

It was an old ripped piece of cloth that used to belong to one of Scott's shirts. One day, during their first Danger Room session together, Jean had barely avoided one of the obstacles. A swing blade would have ripped her arm off, but Scott was there to catch her in time. The blade only managed to scratch her arm, it hadn't even left a scar. Still, Scott ripped his own uniform and wrapped the wound before they headed to the infirmary. Scott had always been there to catch Jean… until now.

Scott held the cloth in his hand. It felt moist. The stains of dried blood were still there, she had never washed it. However, Scott knew that the moisture wasn't from water… it was from tears. "Aw, Jean…" said Scott as he clenched the cloth tightly in his hand. He sighed and stared around the empty house. It was now more obvious than ever that Scott had a decision to make. However, it would have to be made in the morning. Scott stood straight, and began to walk towards his room, the cloth still held tightly in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Media Frenzy

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Media Frenzy**

**(Fifteen Minutes of Fame Part III)**

By

Moonchampion

                Scott could feel the sunlight on the side of his face.  He reached over to the nightstand next to his bed, and grabbed his ruby quartz glasses.  He slid the glasses over his face and opened his eyes.  It was morning, and the troubles of last night had faded away over night.  Or so Scott had hoped.  A slight explosion in his room immediately caught Scott's attention.  Scott turned to find his friend Kurt had teleported in his room.

                "Scott!" said Kurt.  "Look out the vindow.  I think you have company."

                "What are you talking about?" said Scott.  He slipped out of bed and moved towards the window.  Scott looked out the window, and the sight before him was a complete shock.  "Oh no," he said softly.  "I don't believe this."  Outside the mansion lining the gates were dozens of television cameras, photographers, and reporters.  It even seemed like there were hundreds of fans screaming with signs.  "How long have they been there?"

                "Since about five this morning," said Kurt.

                "Great," said Scott sarcastically.  "Kurt, what am I going to do?"

                "Vat are you talking about?" asked Kurt.

                "This!  Everything!  Alison!" exclaimed Scott.

                "I don't know," said Kurt, "but ve can't last like this.  It von't be long before they learn the institute is full of teenage mutants."

                "You're right," said Scott.  "I have to end this.  But for the first time in a long time, I don't want to.  There's really a connection between Alison and I.  It has nothing to do with her being a pop-star… it just feels right, you know?"

                Kurt looked at his friend and sighed.  "I don't know vat to tell you," he said.  "I guess the only thing you can do is follow you heart mein Freund."

                "Thanks, Kurt," said Scott.  He glanced out the window once again.  "Man, there is no way I'm getting out that way.  Got any ideas, Kurt?"

                Twenty minutes later, Kurt teleported Scott nearly a mile away from the mansion.  Luckily, the coast was clear, and no one saw them teleport in.  Scott turned to Kurt, "Thanks, Kurt.  I owe you."  Kurt smiled and waved, and then teleported back to the mansion.  Scott looked around.  Normally, he'd be on his way to school, but given all the reporters outside the front gate, school definitely didn't seem like a logical choice.  Reporters were bound to show up there later today as well.

                Scott started walking towards the train station downtown.  He'd ride the train into town, and see Alison at her hotel.  Yet, although Scott knew where he was going, he didn't know why.  He was just doing what Kurt had told him too, follow his heart.  Right now, his heart was leading him to Alison. 

                Scott stepped into the train station and bought a ticket heading towards New York.  He didn't have to wait long, because by the time he purchased his ticket, the train was ready to depart for New York.  Scott boarded the train and rode it all the way back to New York.  He stared out the window the entire time, avoiding eye contact with any of the people on the train.  There was no telling who else had seen his face.  However, when the train came to a stop, Scott noticed something else that caused him great alarm.  Down the aisle, a man had been reading the newspaper, and on the cover of it was a picture of him and Alison in the Tunnel of Love boat.

                "Great," muttered Scott.  As he departed the train, the lifted his hand and held it against the side of his face, attempting to prevent anyone from recognizing him.  Scott quickly exited the train station and hailed a taxi.  He barely had to wait a full minute before a taxi pulled to a stop.  Scott opened the door, and hopped into the taxi.  He told the driver where to take him, and within half an hour, the taxi pulled to a stop at Alison's hotel.  "Thanks," said Scott.  He handed the driver the fare, exited the taxi, and entered the hotel.  Once inside, Scott headed directly to the front desk.

                "Excuse, me," said Scott, "I need to see Miss Blaire."

                The hotel concierge looked at Scott and an evil smirk began to spread across his face.  "Yes, I'm sure you do, but that will be impossible.  Miss Blaire is only allowed to see the people on her approved guest list, and I'm certain you aren't there."

                "How do you know?" said Scott.  "I haven't even told you my name yet."

                "Well, it doesn't matter because you aren't on the list!" said the concierge.  "Now, I must ask you to leave before I call security!"

                "Listen, please," said Scott, "just look it up.  My name is Scott Summers, I'm certain that it's on the list."

                The concierge smirked.  "Very well, young man, you leave me no choice," said the concierge as he picked up the phone.  Suddenly, Scott found himself desperate.  He made a dash for the elevator, but didn't get very far before he ran into two very large men that hoisted him up off the ground.  "Gentlemen, please throw this young man out.  He was trying to see Miss Blaire."  The security guards put him down.  "What are you doing?"

                "This is Miss Blaire's new boyfriend, sir," said one of the guards.

                "Yeah, it's all over the news," said the other.

                The concierge placed his hand over his mouth.  "I'm terribly sorry, young man.  If there's anything I can do….  Could we possibly keep this between ourselves?  I'd hate to upset Miss Blaire."

                "Don't worry about it," said Scott.  Then, he stepped on the elevator and rode up to the penthouse.  When he stepped off the elevator, he heard a scream.  He quickly dashed out of the elevator to find two very large men dragging Alison towards the elevator kicking and screaming.  Scott placed his hand on the side of his glasses and stared at the two men.  "Let… her… go," he said as he began to pull off his glasses.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. All Is Fair in Love and Business

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

**All Is Fair In Love and Business**

** (Fifteen Minutes of Fame Part IV)**

By

Moonchampion

            The pair of men halted in their approach as they looked at the young teen, Scott Summers, blocking their path.  The men exchanged glances with each other, and released their grip on Alison.  Her bottom hit the floor first.  As she got to her feet, she gave her rear a slight massage, still feeling the sting from her unexpected landing.

            The pair of men cracked their knuckles as the started towards Scott.  Obviously they were prepared for a brawl, and from the looks of them, it'd be a massacre.  The men had large muscular builds, were sporting black suits and dark sunglasses.  The pair stopped just in front of Scott, and stared down at the teenager.  They smiled and gave each other a brief look.

            "Beat it, kid," said one of the men.

            Scott looked at Alison, and then back up at the men, which both stood a head taller than him.  "Sorry," he apologized, "but that's not an option." 

            "Hey, it's your loss kid.  Don't take it personally," said the other man.  Then at the same time both of the thugs reached up, removed their glasses, and placed them inside their jackets.  They looked down at Scott, and prepared to grab him.

            "Wait!" cried Scott.  "I'm not ready."  He pointed to his glasses.  The thugs looked at each other, shrugged, and allowed Scott the opportunity to remove his glasses.  Unfortunately, they found out how big of a mistake it was.  Scott reached up, and removed his glasses.  Then, he opened his eyes.  An optic blast erupted from his eyes and sent one of the thugs soaring back into Alison's suite.  The other stood there perplexed by what he'd just seen.  He turned back to Scott, who now had his glasses back on.  

The large man swung at Scott, who ducked the blow.  The man swung with such velocity, that he spun all the way around.  Scott raised his foot, and kicked the large man in the back.  He lost his balance and started to stumble towards Alison.

"Back off!" cried Alison.  She raised her hand, and an explosion of light erupted from her hand.  The thug grasped at his eyes, blinded by the light.  Suddenly, Scott aimed and unleashed another optic blast sending the second thug crashing into his friend.  Both of the men then lay on the floor unconscious.

"Alison!  Alison, are you all right?" asked Scott.  Alison nodded her head, still shaken up by the brief exchange.  "Come on!  Let's get out of here before they wake up!" said Scott.  He took Alison's hand, and the two teens ran towards the elevator.  As the elevator chimed and the doors slid open, both Scott and Alison found a sight that shocked them both.  

A tall woman, with long platinum blonde hair was standing inside the elevator.  She took a step out of the elevator, and as she did Scott and Alison took a few steps back.  The door closed behind the woman and a smile spread across her face.  She was wearing a gray woman's business suit, and a pair of black heel-high leather boots.  Her shirt was white, and she also wore a light blue tie.

"Hmm," she said.  She walked closer towards Scott and Alison.  The teens started to back up, but they found that path was now blocked by the two large men, that had attacked them earlier.  The woman raised her hand at the men, and they merely stood their ground, preventing Scott and Alison from going anywhere.  The woman walked forward and placed a hand on Scott.  She allowed her hands to trace the contours of his arm and his chest.  "Ah, very nice," she said as she continued.  "Firm muscle tone… solid build… undeniably handsome… are you an athlete?"

Scott was confused by what was going on.  He glanced at Alison who shrugged at the comments made by the woman.  Scott's attention was quickly returned to the woman when he felt a slight pinch on his rear.  "Hey!" called Scott.

"_Very nice," she said having examined what she considered one of Scott's best features._

"Who are you?" asked Scott.

"I'm sorry," said the woman, "I forgot to introduce myself.  My name is Rita Spiral.  I represent Mojo Communications."  Rita looked past Scott and towards Alison.  "We were looking to acquire the Dazzler label.  We feel that we could work wonders for your career.  After all, with Mr. Mojo's access to every kind of communications medium available and the light display you personally put on during your shows, we can make everyone a lot of money."

"What are you talking about?" said Alison.

"Oh come now, girl," said Rita.  "We've checked with the best special effects artists in the world, and none of them can come close to producing a display like yours.  We know you're a mutant… and that's another reason we want you to come to Mojo Communications.  Mr. Mojo has quite a soft spots for people with… talents like you own."

"Alison, you're not really gonna listen to this are you?" said Scott.  He turned to face Alison, and found that her eyes were lit with excitement.  "Alison?"

"Scott," she said, "this is a once and a lifetime opportunity.  I mean Mojo Communications is the largest media conglomerate in the world.  I mean we're talking television channels, radio stations, movies, magazines, newspapers, and even the Internet services on all seven continents... yes even Antarctica.  There's hardly a place on Earth that doesn't get exposure from Mojo Communications."

Scott looked into Alison's eyes and realized that such an opportunity could truly make her happy.  Perhaps she would even happier than the time they had spent together.  Alison must have recognized the look on Scott's face because the smile on hers slowly disappeared as she turned to Spiral.

"Ms. Spiral," began Alison, "I appreciate the offer, but I can't accept it."

"Alison, no!" protested Scott.  "This is your dream.  I don't want you to give it up because of me."

"She won't have to," interrupted Ms. Spiral.  "Mr. Mojo has recognized how the public is responding to you.  I convinced him that you would bring a lot of… _sexual appeal to Dazzler's image."  Ms. Spiral allowed her eyes to travel up and down Scott's body again._

"You see, Scott!" said Alison.  "We can still be together.  Come on!  It'll be great!"

Scott looked into Alison's eyes.  As he did, he felt a wave of realization wash over him.  "Alison… I can't.  I can't go with you."

"But, Scott…" she began.

Scott shook his head silencing Alison.  "Alison… it's not as simple as you think.  I know that they're giving us the chance to be together, but it wouldn't work."  Alison looked into his eyes trying to understand what he was saying.  "We would never be able to totally give ourselves to each other.  There's a part of you… Dazzler… that will never be mine.  Just like there's a part of my heart that I can never give away.  It belongs to someone else."

Tears were now stinging Alison's eyes.  She looked up into Scott's, with a smile on her face.  "Thank you, Scott.  Thank you for being honest," she said as she began to wipe the tears from her face.  "I understand what you're saying, and you're right."  She looked up at Scott and smiled.  She leaned forward and gave him a parting peck on the cheek.  "Good-bye, Scott."  She turned to Rita Spiral.  "I'm ready now."

"Oh dear," said Ms. Spiral.  "I really was counting on you to join us."  Scott turned to Rita and forced a smile.  "Oh, well, there's always plan B," she continued.  She turned to face Alison.  "Okay, darling, image is everything.  So, we've got a new beau already lined up for you…."  Alison stared into the eyes of Rita Spiral, stunned by her lack of empathy for the situation.  "Trust me darling, this is Hollywood… if you're not dating… you're not happening.  Anyway, here he is now."

The elevator chimed and the doors parted.  A rather tall young man stepped out of the elevator.  He was wearing a pair of black leather pants, and a leather jacket.  He had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail.  He walked past Scott and nodded at him.  Then, he turned his attention to Alison.

"Oh my God!" said Alison.  "Do you know who this is?!  This is… this is…."

"David Longshot, my dear.  He's also under contract with Mojo Communications.  The polls and the critics all show that right now he's every girl's fantasy.  Any competition from new teen sensation Tom Welling and any other heart throb out there is left in the smoke. He's at the top of People's 50 sexiest people in the world, and he's already been voted number one for next year… and now my dear he's all yours."

Alison's eyes began to sparkle as she stared into the eyes of David Longshot.  "I… I… I don't know what to say."  Then, Alison saw Scott out of the corner of her eye.  He had turned and was heading for the elevator.  "Scott!"  Scott turned around and glared at Alison.  He smiled, letting her know that he was okay, and that he was happy for her.  Scott stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed.  Alison stared after him for a while, but she felt David's hands lift her chin up to look into his eyes.  And at that moment, she found herself lost in his deep blue eyes and he in hers.  She eventually managed to break her gaze and turned to Ms. Spiral.  "Where do I sign?" 

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	5. Spending Time With a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Spending Time With a Friend**

**(Fifteen Minutes of Fame Part V)**

By

Moonchampion

            Scott walked through the front door of the mansion, and pushed it close behind him.  He looked around, and noticed that no one was around.  He headed towards the TV room, and found everyone crowded around the television, completely captivated by the news report on the screen.  Scott glanced at their faces and smiled as they watched the newscast.

            "Hello, New York.  This is Trish Tilby with a CNBC exclusive," said the reporter.  "We have confirmed reports that teen sensation, Dazzler has signed with Mojo Communications, the largest Communications company in the world.  We have footage of Dazzler leaving her hotel suite not only with Rita Spiral of Mojo Communications, but of Hollywood movie star David Longshot!"

            The screen flashed an image of Dazzler exiting the hotel arm-in-arm with Longshot.  The students crowded around the television let groans of disbelief and shock slipped from their mouths.  "What about Scott?!" cried Kitty.  Upset she turned around to run from the room, and was shocked to see Scott standing in the doorway.  "Scott?!"  Kitty ran to her friend and threw her arms around him.  "I'm so sorry Scott.  You were way too good for her anyway."

            Scott was taken by surprise by Kitty's actions.  "Uh… Kitty?"  He looked down at her, to find her gazing up at him sympathetically.  "It's okay, Kitty.  We both decided to end it.  Alison didn't dump me."

            "Really?" asked Kitty.

            "Yeah," whispered Scott.

            "Good," said Kitty.  "I knew she couldn't be stupid enough to just let a catch like you get away!"  Scott arched his eyebrow at the comment.  "Uh…I mean…." said Kitty nervously.  She looked at her watch and forced a laugh.  "Oh, would you look at the time!  Almost 7o'clock and I have Physics to study before Smallville comes on.  Bye."  Kitty quickly exited the TV room completely embarrassed by the comment she'd made about Scott.

            Scott smiled as Kitty walked past him and started up the stairs.  He glanced into the room, and looked at his friends.  The other students offered warm understanding smiles, which Scott gladly accepted.  Then, he noticed the Professor approaching him, with Storm pushing his wheelchair.  They stopped just in front of Scott.  The Professor gazed up at Scott, and smiled.

            "Are you okay, son?" asked the Professor.

            "Yes, sir," said Scott.

            "I realize it was a lot for you to give up," added the Professor.

            Scott sighed.  "It was hard," began Scott, "but it's a decision I won't regret.  Alison was special, and I did care about her a great deal.  But I don't think we were… that we were destined to be together."  Scott looked up at the Professor and Ororo.  He smiled and pushed his glasses closer to his face.  "Well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."  He turned and headed up the stairs to his room.

            The Professor smiled and glanced at Ororo, who was smiling as well.  They both gazed at Scott as he ascended the stairs.  "They grow up so fast, don't they, Ororo?" asked the Professor.

            "Yes, they do," she replied.  "Yes, they do."

            When Scott reached the top of the stairs, he caught sight of Jean.  She was placing some earrings in her ear as she approached the steps.  When she looked up, she saw Scott, and the earring slipped from her hand.  Instinctively, Scott reached out, and caught it before it hit the ground.  His hand closed around the earring.  He stood up and took the last step, so that he was standing next to Jean.

            "Here you go," said Scott.  He opened his hand, and in the palm was the earring.  Jean took the earring and smiled.  "You look nice, tonight.  Going out?"  Scott crossed his fingers hoping that she wasn't, and that if she were that it wouldn't be with Duncan Matthews.

            "Actually, yes," answered Jean, "I am.  Duncan's taking me out."  Scott's heart sank after having both of his hopes dashed.  "So, how are things between you and Alison?"  Jean finished clasping the earring in place and proceeded down the stairs.  She stopped after taking three steps, but didn't turn to face Scott.

            "Actually, I'm not seeing Alison anymore," said Scott.  "We decided it wouldn't work."

            "Why?" asked Jean.

            "Because, there were just some things we couldn't give up on," said Scott.  "Some things… some people just mean more to me right now."

            Jean could feel her heart grow heavy.  What could make Scott give up a girl like Dazzler?  She was a superstar!  She was gorgeous!  What could possibly make Scott give up someone like her?  The better question was probably… who?

            "Jean!" called Amara from downstairs.  "Duncan's here!"

            Jean glanced downstairs, and for the first time, she looked back at Scott.  He stared at her, as if waiting to see what she would do, what she would decide.  Her glance flashed back downstairs and she saw Duncan entering the mansion.  He stood in the foyer and looked up the stairs.  "Hey, come on, Red," called Duncan.  "We don't want to be late."  Duncan glanced up towards Scott and smiled.  "Way to go, Summers!  How could you blow it with a super babe like Dazzler?"

            "I didn't blow anything," said Scott.  "We both decided that it wouldn't work."

            "Yeah, right, Summers," said Duncan.  He headed out the door followed by Jean, who cast one last glance back at Scott.  Then, she to left, leaving Scott staring at the door, alone.

            Scott sat in the kitchen staring at a plate of cookies.  He wasn't very hungry, and didn't feel like watching television.  Right now, what he wanted was to be alone.  Suddenly, he heard a tap at the kitchen door.  He got up and opened it.  It was raining, and the sight before him stunned him.  "What are you doing here?" he asked.

            "I live here," said Jean.  She was soaked.  She walked past Scott and sat at the kitchen table.

            "Yeah, but you left like twenty minutes ago," he said.  "Why are you back so soon?"

            "I told Duncan, that I wasn't feeling well," she said.

            "I'm sorry to hear that," said Scott.  "Would you like anything?  Some hot chocolate?"

            "No, Scott," said Jean.  "I just want… I just want to spend some time with a friend right now."

            "Sure," said Scott.  "Come on.  Let's sit by the fire, so you can get warm."  The teens got up and went into the living room, and sat on the couch next to the fireplace.  Surprisingly, the room was deserted.  Scott sat down on the couch, and Jean sat down next to him.  "So, what do you want to talk about?"

            "Nothing," said Jean.  "I just want to spend some time with you."  Jean leaned over and rested her head on Scott's chest.  Scott's gently rested his head on top of hers.  Jean rested her hand on Scott's chest, which slowly rose and fell as the teens sat in front of the roaring fire.  He slowly ran his finger through her red scarlet locks.  They both sat there for hours, neither moving and neither speaking, but simply enjoying being close to each other.  What else could be more important?

THE END


End file.
